Turbofan gas turbine engines for powering aircraft conventionally comprise a core engine, which drives a fan. The fan comprises a number of radially extending fan blades mounted on a fan rotor enclosed by a generally cylindrical fan casing. The core engine comprises one or more turbines, each one of which comprises a number of radially extending turbine blades enclosed by a cylindrical, or frustoconical, casing.
There is a remote possibility with such engines that part, or all, of a fan blade, or a turbine blade, could become detached from the remainder of the fan or turbine. In the case of a fan blade becoming detached this may occur as the result of, for example, the turbofan gas turbine engine ingesting a bird or other foreign object.
The use of containment rings for turbofan gas turbine engine casings is well known. It is known to provide generally cylindrical, or frustoconical, relatively thick metallic containment rings. It is also known to provide generally cylindrical, or frustoconical, locally thickened, isogrid, metallic containment rings. Furthermore it is known to provide strong fibrous material wound around relatively thin metallic casings or around the above-mentioned containment casings. In the event that a blade becomes detached it passes through the casing and is contained by the fibrous material.